She is Korra
by Leer-Namenlos
Summary: Avatar AU - "Naga, there's something I need to tell you." Korra said incapable to face her old friend. Naga nosed at her back. Korra took a deep breath gathering the courage to face Naga. "This will be my last night here, girl. I'm leaving in the morning."


**A/N: **Just so you all know (and won't potentially get confused) this is a Korra AU that picks up towards the end of the season finale. The fic will be sort of what _I_ would have preferred to have happened and it gives Korra a little bit of adventure :3 Enjoy~~ 3

* * *

The warm sensation of Katara's healing slowly faded and drained from the Avatar's body. She felt no different than she did before the healing session, but Katara set the bowl of water in front of Korra anyway. Her shaky hand stretched out over the clear liquid, and Korra took in a deep, uneven breath.

Nothing.

To no avail the water stayed put in its wooden confinement. Korra retracted her arm and held it close. She couldn't wrap her head around any of what was happening. To Korra this was all just a blurry nightmare, she would wake up soon. Right?

Katara sighed and stood, "I've done all that a can."

But Korra barely hear her old teacher's words, let alone noticed her leaving. Korra continued to sit in the bleak silence, unable to form any sort of reaction. There was nothing, she was empty, lost. Korra didn't even know what to do. She didn't even know where to start. Everything was hazy and in slow motion. Korra stood numbly unsure of her body's motivation to move.

There was a sudden overwhelming pressure on her mind as every sort of worry and thought rush to her head. Stressful, confusing, irritating, and angry thoughts filled and pushed on her mind. The pressure built until it felt like she had been hanging upside-down for too long.

Korra held her head and shook herself temporarily expelling the thoughts from her mind. She needed air. Still numb, Korra made her way to the door and slid it open.

Eyes. So many eyes. Too many eyes staring at her, expecting her to say or do something she couldn't.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Even the normally soothing and reassuring words of her air bending master didn't convince her.

"No," bitterness burned her tongue like acid, "it's not." She exited with her coat and headed down the stairs.

The familiar crunch of snow beneath her boots was the closest ting to comfort thing to comfort that Korra had felt since she returned to the South Pole. Naga's ears perked at the sound and she wagged her tail as she saw Korra approach.

"Korra! Wait!" The Avatar scowled slowing to a stop. Mako had followed her, completely oblivious to the privacy that she so desperately wanted.

"Go away." She said practically spitting at the fire bender.

"I will, but I just want you let you know that I'm here for you."

"No. I mean go away, back to RepublicCity. Get on with your life." Her words were cold and piercing.

Mako hesitated, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore; you don't need to do me any favors." The words tasted awful in her mouth, she hated admitting it, but it needed to be said.

And yet he persisted, "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not."

_ Yeah, right. _Korra hissed in her head.

"Listen, when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized – "

"Mako, if you don't shut up I swear to Aang that I will bend all of that air out of your lungs."

The silence that ensued could have killed; Mako was stunned. Korra continued towards Naga once more.

Snapping out of his temporary state of shock Mako followed, "Korra!"

She kept walking, "I said go home, Mako!" His pursuit only made her more frustrated and more pressured.

"But Korra I – "

"I SAID GO HOME!" Unable to control herself any longer Korra had spun around and yelled at top volume. Only the combination of her heightened emotions and her very new ability to air bend created a blast so powerful that it flung the young fire bender clear across the compound. Korra took her chance to escape on Naga as fast as she could.

The wind stung her cheeks as they rode out to Korra's favorite spot for thinking. The view was stark and vast, perfect for clearing the mind.

As Korra dismounted Naga could sense that her long-time friend wasn't her normal self. It was unnerving to see Korra in such a state of dejection.

_ What do I do? I have no bending besides air. Last I checked the Avatar needed to bend all four elements, not just one. I can't protect anyone with just air bending. The world is going to break out into another war without me to stop it. The world is doomed because I let my guard down. I let Amon get to me. It's completely my fault. I'm never going to get my bending back._

Her messy conglomerate of emotions drove her to hot, angry tears.

_ I'm useless._

Her thoughts weren't making things any better either.

_ How am I going to fix this mess? I'm the Avatar, there has to be – _

Korra's mind shifted as she watched a tear roll off her chin and over the edge of the cliff.

_ That's right. I'm the Avatar._

She couldn't decide weather or not it was a dark thought, or a solution to the world's problem.

_ I could jump. Then there would be a new Avatar without any block on their chi._

Korra took a timid step closer towards the edge, and peered down at the long drop. The water crashed up against the icy wall.

_ It would be so simple. I would just – _

Naga stood and whined seeing Korra inching so close to the edge.

Korra flinched and took a step back immediately regretting even considering it. But if that was not the solution, then what was? What else was there to do? What else was there that she could do?

Nothing.

Helpless and frustrated Korra reached her mental capacity and her body concaved on itself, collapsing to the ground. She gave in to the overpowering amount of pressure she had felt and cried. Weather it was to feel better or to beat herself up even more Korra didn't care.

She just cried.

The familiar flash of yellow and orange fabric caught in the corner of Korra's eye, "Not now Tenzin." She blubbered whipping her face. "I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here."

That wasn't Tenzin's voice. Korra turned where she sat.

"Aang." She smiled through her still teary eyes.

"You're finally connected with your spiritual self."

Dazed, Korra could barely muster, "How?"

Aang smiled warmly, the same smile that Tenzin would wear. The old Avatar took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

* * *

Tenzin jogged over to Mako who had crashed into a snow bank. Mako shook some of the snow off and dug himself out before he took the hand that Tenzin offered.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin brushed the snow that stuck to his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Mako snapped shaking the snow from his scarf.

"Mako, she's just as frustrated as the rest of us, if not more. Just give her some time. She'll come around."

Mako ran his fingers through his hair straining the water that had already melted. Mako sighed gazing off in the direction Korra had taken off.

"I wouldn't follow her." Tenzin warned placing a hand on the young fire bender's shoulder. Mako grunted. He knew that Tenzin was right. Following Korra would only make things worse, but his head told him he needed to be with her. "Come on inside, your clothes are soaking."

Mako went directly to the second floor to where his room was. He quickly grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair.

As he lit a fire in the small fireplace at the corner of the room he grumbled to himself, "Go home, Mako. Chuh… how could she say that to me? Go home. It's not exactly that easy." He took off his shirt and scarf and hung them over the rung and kicked his shoes off in the general direction of the fire before flopping down on his bed.

"Go home." He sighed to himself unable to comprehend Korra's rejection. "She wants me to leave, huh? Fine. Whatever. See if I –"

"Bro?"

Mako sat up in his bed, slightly startled at his brother's sudden appearance.

"You ok?" Bolin cautiously stepped inside.

"Yeah I guess."

"You sure? Korra was pretty rough on you."

"You saw?"

"And heard. It was kinda hard not to." Bolin smiled sheepishly.

Mako fell back on his pillow with a groan and clawed at his face, "Great".

Bolin sat on the corner of the bed thinking to himself for a moment; things had been getting pretty intense around here. Even Pabu who was normally in the middle of everything had been hiding out all day, avoiding all conflict.

Bolin loved his brother, and cared for Korra. It was hard to see either of them in any sort of pain. But Bolin didn't exactly have a skill with words to make people feel better or fix problems. All he could really do was just be there.

"So," Bolin started, carefully choosing his words, "What do you think we should do next? Are we really going back to RepublicCity?"

Mako sat up on his elbows, "I dunno, Bo. Clearly Korra doesn't need us anymore so it looks like we're going home."

Bolin was afraid that Mako would say that.

"That's it?"

The two brothers looked up to see Asami standing in the doorway.

"You're just going to leave? Abandon Korra in her time of need?"

Mako scowled, "Need? She told us to go home. That doesn't sound like someone who _needs_ anything, Asami."

Asami scoffed, "Have you met Korra? She's stubborn and proud. She needs help but she won't admit it."

"If Korra wants our help she can ask." Mako said coldly.

"What kind of friend are you then?" Asami challenged. "Don't you get it? She lost her _bending_, Mako. I'm not even a bender and I can understand how hard this is for her."

Mako stood, "Then what am I supposed to do? Let her push me around because she's upset?"

Asami grit her teeth. "No, you're supposed to be there for her, not bail on her when she needs you most. When people push, you push back because you care about them. We'll never understand how bad Korra feels, but that doesn't mean we can't be there for her."

"She doesn't want us around! She told us to go home." Mako replied.

"She may not want us around her now, but she's hurt and upset and scared. She needs some time to think alone. We can't give up on her."

"I'm not giving up on her; she's giving up on me!" Mako defended puffing angry smoke from his nose.

Asami took a breath, "You're so stubborn." She surrendered this fight knowing she couldn't do much more to convince him. "If you leave you may loose Korra's trust forever." Asami turned headed toward the door. "I know Korra and I may not have known each other very long, or been the best of friends, but she was there for me when we exposed my father. As far as I'm concerned I owe her." Before leaving Asami took one last look at Mako who hadn't seemed to change his mind yet. "I just hope you make the right choice."

Mako narrowed his eyes as she left. He puffed some more angry smoke and threw himself at his bed growling into his pillow. "All I wanted to tell her was that I loved her and this is what I get?" He groaned. He sat up and started to punch the helpless bag of fluff. "Korra says leave, Asami says stay. The hell am I supposed to do?" Mako swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face into his hands.

The fire crackled and sparked as he thought to himself. Asami had one thing right: no one could understand what Korra is going through. No matter how long or how hard he thought about it there would be an impenetrable barrier that separates Korra from the rest of the world.

And even him.

Mako stood and dressed himself, clothes still slightly damp. _Asami may be right, but I'll never be able to really know Korra._ As he slipped his shoes back on and wrapped his scarf Mako knew that didn't really want to leave, but Korra had a point also. There wasn't anything left to do. Even though Amon had gotten away his reign over RepublicCity had ended. Amon had been exposed as a fraud; there wasn't any way the people would believe his story anymore.

"I guess that's it then."

* * *

"What exactly do you mean?" Korra stood in the snow watching Aang carefully.

Aang took a step out towards the cliff, "Do you remember when you first left this place?" Korra nodded even though Aang's back was to her. "Katara told you that it was your time to see the world." Aang turned around, his face and mood had changed entirely; he looked almost disappointed. "Although the Equalist threat was a prominent danger, and you were right to take your part in defending the integrity of Republic City, you were no better off exploring yourself as the Avatar there as you here in the South Pole."

Korra swallowed hard, "I knew it. I did fail as the Avatar."

Aang lifted the young girl's chin, "You did not fail Korra. You simply were never given the chance to become fully realized. None of this is your fault. If anything, a lot of this was my fault."

"How was any of this your fault?" Korra insisted, unable to help herself from interrupting.

"I was the one that ordered the next Avatar to be guarded by the Order of the White Lotus. I thought that by protecting you I was helping you, but instead I only made things worse."

"I don't understand."

"Korra," Aang started "Who are you?"

Korra was caught a little off guard by his question, "Well, I'm the Avatar." That was obvious enough wasn't it?

Aang sighed, "Exactly. You have no idea who you are. Your only sense of identity is the fact that you are the Avatar."

Korra furrowed her brow, "I'm lost again."

"There is a lot more to being the Avatar than being the Avatar. An Avatar is not just a person who can bend all four elements. The ability to bend is merely a tool that we use to help unify the world. What makes us the Avatar comes from deep inside the spirit that we all share."

Korra bowed her head. "But I was never good at the spiritual stuff. I'm still not even sure how I was able to call you here."

Aang thought a moment on how to redirect Korra's thought process. "Before you lost your bending how did you define yourself?"

Korra paused, something clicked in her head. "With my bending, but you said that was wrong."

"Now is your chance to become yourself. Now is the time to answer: Who is Korra?" Aang's mood had lifted so suddenly that it threw Korra slightly off guard.

"So how exactly am I supposed to that?" At this point Korra was just going with what Aang was saying. She was still a bit lost, but, at least, she knew she could trust her past life.

"This is where we get down to the point," Aang straightened himself before he began, "Korra, when you first air bended you were acting out on your natural instinct to protect your friend." Korra averted her gaze and blushed slightly. "Air is a very spiritual element. And protection stems from love." She blushed deeper. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, love for a friend is a treasure to be kept safe. When you tapped into your ability to love in such a pure way as you did, you took your first step towards becoming a true Avatar."

"Then what was the step that called you here?"

Aang paused forming his words carefully, "When I was on my journey to controlling the Avatar State an old guru told me that I must disconnect myself from all worldly attachments. From that I learned that it is that Avatar's duty to protect everyone in the world, not just those whom we cherish or hold near and dear in our hearts. We must be the unbiased balance in the world."

Aang could see that Korra was beginning to loose him again so he cleared his throat and moved on. "Just now when you turned your back to your all of your friends and your family; when you thought about throwing yourself over the edge of the cliff-"

Korra flinched, "You knew?"

"It wasn't that hard to guess. But what I mean is when you thought that leaving this world was the only way to save it you were thinking like an Avatar. You were thinking about the greater good of the world because you thought you had no other choice; that the world had no other choice. It was noble and selfless, two traits of an Avatar."

Korra took a deep breath, at least she knew she wasn't alone in this, at least she knew that- "Wait!" She exclaimed, something finally clicking in her head, "Are you implying that there's a way to get my bending back?"

"Yes." Aang said stoically.

Korra wanted to scream. She wanted to jump around and dance, but she was so stunned at the news that all she could do was smile wider than she had ever done before.

"But…"

And then there was the 'but'. Korra's smile lowered.

"You will have to work hard and travel far to earn your bending back. It will not be easy and it will be a long journey."

"I'll do it! I'll do anything!"

Aang frowned.

"Oh. Right." Korra took a quick breath to calm her excitement. "It's not about the bending. It's about what I do with the bending."

Aang smiled, "You're learning. In order to regain your bending and learn who you really are, you need to travel to where the four Great Animal Spirits reside. Do you know what those are?"

Korra chuckled, "Of course."

"Good. Even though you know how to air bend there is still much you need to learn about the element. I would suggest you start by traveling to the NorthernAirTemple and work your way to Roku's Island."

"I will." Korra was still having trouble keeping her excitement down.

"There is just one more important thing that I must tell you before I go." Korra's body tensed sensing the uneasy feeling Aang was giving, "Now that you are in touch with your spiritual side, you must learn about the AvatarState."

"It's some sort of super ultimate power that I can tap into right?" Korra attempted, clearly failing.

"Not exactly. The AvatarState is a defense mechanism that triggers when we are in our most desperate times. It is the culmination of every Avatar's power that ever lived combined into one moment. You were not able to access this power because of your spiritual block. You may access it. But you will not be able to control it until you are a fully realized Avatar."

Korra studied Aang's look for a moment. He was telling her god news, but his face didn't look at all pleasing, "What's wrong?" She prodded carefully.

"Korra, you must be very careful. I know I said that this journey wasn't about being able to bend, but it is also true that your defenses have been weakened without them."

Korra could tell that Aang was beating around the bush and avoiding telling her what was on his mind.

"The Avatar State is not a toy to be played with. If we are killed while in the AvatarState the cycle that reincarnates us ceases to continue. Forever."

Korra gasped sharply. She had no response to this warning but only to soak in the words of her past life's words.

"Korra," Aang said finally after a chilling silence, "I wouldn't be saying this if you weren't ready to hear it. I know you can do this because you've already done it many, many times before."

Aang waved an arm out behind him. Hundreds of bodies appeared behind him; faces of which Korra had never seen before and yet recognized every one of them. Hundreds upon hundreds of Avatars stared back at Korra like some magical mirror.

"This is where your legacy stems from, the source of all your greatness. You will always have us inside to call upon for guidance." Aang smiled at the faces that had appeared behind him, everyone just as familiar to him as they were to Korra.

Aang placed a hand on Korra's head and the hundreds of eyes began to glow. The wind rushed, and the entities seemed to be sucked into Aang's body. It was then that Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow and his body melted into Korra's.

A sudden warmth pulsated from inside Korra's head and slowly began to spread right down to her toes. "This, Avatar Korra," echoed Aang's voice from nowhere, "is why you shall never know fear or loneliness ever again." When Korra opened her glowing eyes she saw the world completely differently. It was bright and new.

She felt herself lifting off the ground in a tunnel of wind. Each of the elements moved around her in ways they have never moved before. Korra was aware of everything, but was unable to act upon her own will. She could only witness what a true Avatar's power could accomplish. It was a power that she finally understood, but could not yet control.

* * *

Asami came down the stairs only to find Lin pacing nervously, "I take it Korra hasn't come back yet?" She asked only half jokingly. Only Lin, Tenzin and baby Rohan remained in the house; it was just as tense as when Korra left and Lin's pacing only made everyone even more unnerved.

"We heard shouting up there," Lin said privy to changing the subject rather quickly, "Is everything alright?"

Asami shrugged, "I sure hope it is. Things are…" she paused to gather her thoughts, "stressful right now. For everyone and I think that we all need some time to relax."

Lin glanced at Tenzin who was rocking the sleeping Rohan, deep in thought. "I think that main problem is that none of us really know what to do now." The ex-chief of police sighed and slumped into a chair.

Asami slid into a seat as well and poured herself a glass of lychee juice from the pitcher that was sitting on the table. She took a sip but the liquid tasted sour in her mouth. Asami felt she had done everything she could to do her part but fell short to really accomplish anything. Who was she, a non-bender, to help the Avatar?

"Tenzin, is there something on your mind?" Lin asked suddenly breaking Asami's thought process.

Tenzin looked over at Lin and Asami like he didn't even realize they were there until Lin had said something. "Hm? Oh I was just thinking." He furrowed his brow again and continued on thinking seemingly unaware that he hadn't given them any sort of real answer.

"Tenzin." Lin said a bit more forcefully. Tenzin looked up again fully snapped back into reality, "Thinking about what?"

"Oh. I was thinking about weather or not I should continue to train Korra in air bending."

"Why wouldn't you continue to train her?" Asami offered.

Tenzin gave a small smile, "I'm not sure how she'll take it. Korra, although very strongly willed she is still young, and after all that's happened I'd expect her to be very unstable. Korra loves bending, and if we continue to train it will emphasize the loss of her other elements." Tenzin ended his thought, but it was clear that wasn't all that was on his mind.

"But…" Lin pushed.

Tenzin sighed and finished, "But the spiritual training might do her some good. If she learns to tap into the Avatar spirit she may be able to figure out a way to get her bending back."

"Knowing Korra that might take a while." Asami said and finished off her lychee juice.

"Everything takes a while. Korra is accustomed to things coming so easily to her; this should be a good reality check for her. She needs to learn that not everything appears in a flash of light. It's not that easy." Tenzin felt fully satisfied after getting his thoughts off of his chest even though he was still unsure about anything right now.

The three sat in silence not really knowing what to say or to do. To anyone's knowledge, no Avatar had ever lost their bending in such a manner before. Asami, now deep in thought herself, mindlessly twirled her cup with her finger. Tenzin was right; Korra was unpredictable and probably more a danger to herself than she was anyone else in the world, but that didn't mean she was a lost cause. Not by a long-shot.

As Tenzin stood from his chair as Rohan began to wake. "He's going to need his mother soon. I'll be off then."

"I'll go with you." Lin said standing and trailing Tenzin outside.

Still lost in her mind, and barely noticing that she was all alone now, Asami's finger slipped on the cup and it rolled off the table and shattered on the ground. As she went to pick up the pieces a bright flashing caught her eye from the still open door. After a moment Asami realized what it was.

A giant column of fire.

"No way." She breathed.

If it weren't for loud, distant cracking the three would have stood there all night staring at the flaming column. Asami took off down the steps.

It didn't take long for her to reach the cliff where Korra had run off to, but the blistering cold night air was still sharp. Even after the flames had disappeared it wasn't entirely difficult to find the runaway Avatar. When she arrived at Korra's location, the ocean waters had been doing unnatural crashes up against the ledge.

Korra was floating above the ground in a wind tunnel manipulating each of the elements in turn. Naga greeted Asami nervously, whining anxiously for Korra. Asami, thinking she was in danger, stood in wonderment. There was no way. Korra had lost her bending. She could only bend air.

And yet there she was bending each of the four.

After a few more passes of each of the elements, Korra's wind tunnel slowly faded away and she touched back down to the ground. There was an eerie silence as the waves that crashed against the wall of ice slowly died down.

"Korra?" Asami called taking a step forward.

The Avatar turned revealing her glowing eyes, the lingering effect of her ancestors powers combined. Slowly her eyes faded back to normal, or at least somewhat normal. Korra looked exhausted, overwhelmed by the power she had just experienced. She smiled weakly and waved.

Korra attempted to take a step forward but misjudged the toll the Avatar state had taken on her. She stumbled then tripped, collapsing on all fours into the snow. When she looked up Asami had come to her aid.

"I'm fine." Korra said struggling to stand. "Really." Her confidence wasn't fooling anyone. With Asami's aid, Korra made it over to Naga who was still whimpering.

"Hey, girl. It's ok, I'm alright." Korra said wrapping her arms around Naga's large neck.

Asami helped Korra Naga's back and then climbed on herself. They made their way back inside the compound in silence. Korra sensed that Asami was buzzing with energy and that made Korra uncomfortable. She knew what Asami expected from her after seeing her in the Avatar state. Korra just didn't know how to tell her she was wrong.

Korra stopped at the house where Asami was staying. She hesitated to dismount, "Korra." Asami started softly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Korra asked acting like nothing had happened.

Asami stifled a laugh, "I'm sure you're feeling a bit confused, felt the same way when I learned the truth about my father." When Korra didn't say anything Asami slid out of Naga's saddle and onto the ground. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Asami turned and started up to the house. "Asami!" Korra called stopping her halfway up the stairs. "Thanks."

"Sure, anytime." Asami smiled and waved goodnight to the Avatar.

Korra drove Naga into the polar bear-dog's old quarters and removed the saddle. As Korra hung it up on the wall, Naga whined, sensing Korra was still not completely normal.

Naga normally slept in her saddle.

"Naga, there's something I need to tell you." Korra said incapable to face her old friend. Naga nosed at her back. Korra took a deep breath gathering the courage to face Naga. "This will be my last night here, girl. I'm leaving in the morning." Korra turned to see the reaction that Naga was giving her.

Being an animal Naga didn't have the same expressions as Korra or anyone else did. Over the years, however, Korra was able to read Naga; maybe not as easily as a person, but well enough to understand.

Acceptance.

Korra knew that Naga would follow her anywhere she went, and even though Korra wanted the company of her friend, this time was different. Naga could not follow where she was going.

Naga was a weakness that Korra couldn't afford to lose.

The young Avatar hugged the polar bear-dog again knowing that this would be the last time they would be together for a long time.

This was harder than losing her bending.

As the tear-stricken Korra left the barn, she knew that even though her new journey began in the morning, even though she would soon be on her way to being a fully realized Avatar, it was going to be a very sleepless night.

* * *

**A/N: **I... um... I don't really know what to say about this. Mostly because I'm not sure what people are going to think about it, but here you go. owo


End file.
